Next Generation
by ARTZZ21
Summary: This is the story about the new generation of fairy tail. the kids of Nalu, Gruvia , Jerza , Gale , MiraLaxus and Rowen wil rise to be the strongest mages of Fairy Tail.
1. Charcters

hi GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE A MADE A STORY OOPS had it on caps lock

So this story is about the children of our favorite couples

Yep so i decided to write one since my imagination has been going off about the fairy kids

It's been in my imagination that hopefully these couples will have children like these in the series

* * *

**NaLu: status Married **

**Birthday : June 24 X798**

Vera Dragneel, 13 years old, Long Spiky pink hair,hazel onyx eyes with gold flecks , tan skin,heart shaped face, button nose, athletic but curvy build is Described to be very attractive.

She's just like her father tomboyish, stubborn,temper, kind, childish but has an imagination like her mother and writes her own stories too. She has a crush on a boy named Nicolos "Nick" Pheonnas who is a phoenix slayer.

She likes to fight and has a rivalry with her rivals/friends Winter and Raven.

Is good at every sport.

Magic : Fire Dragon slayer magic and Lightning flame magic

Favorite Food : Chicken

Favorite Fruit and Vegetable : Dragon fruit and Spicy peppers

Faviorite Desert : Apple pie and chocolate

**Gruvia: status Married**

**Birthday : December 28 X798 **

Winter Fullbuster, 13 years old, Curly Raven hair, piercing blue eyes, porcelian skin, dimond shaped face athletic but voluptous build, Described to be very pretty.

She had a cool and rude demenor, but is a nice person like her Father she has a rivalry/Friendship with Vera and Raven.

She has feelings for Simon but keeps it a secret afraid that it might ruin their friendship but is oblivious that he feels the same.

She tends to talk in third person when anxiety or lying come up like her mother

She's very good at hockey, swimming, soccor baseball and football

Magic : Ice magic

Favorite Food : Tuna Sandwich

Favorite Fruit and Vegetable : blueberries and Purple carrots ( yes they are real )

Favorite desert : Ice cream

**Jerza: status Single but were never married**

Simon Scarlet, 14 years old, Spiky red hair, brown eyes,fair skin, oval shaped face, athletic build, is described to be very good looking.

He's strict, serious and tempered very easily but a sweet person, like his mother he tends to scare people a lot especially Vera, Winter and Raven but has a calm side like his father,

He loves to eat strawberries so much that he smells like theme

He has feelings for Winter but like her he's afraid to ruin their friendship but is oblivious that she feels the same

Can blush easily by certain things.

Is one of the two the oldest of the kids

has a twin sister named Kagura who is with their father

Magic : Swors magic, Requip, Telekinesis ( Erza has telekinsis look it up on the wikia )

Favorite Food : Tomato soup

Favorite Fruit and Vegetable : Strawberries and Tomatoes

Favorite Desert : Strawberry Cheesecake

**Gale: status Married**

Raven Redfox, Short wild hair, Piercing red eyes, Tan skin, Sharp face shape, athletic build but slender, is described to be cute

13 1/2 years old, rough, dark, tsundere like her father but has a mind for books like her mother

She has a soft spot if you really get to know her, like her father she has a rivalry/frenemy relationship with Vera and Winter

Has a crush on a delinquent boy named Kevin Lycanex who is a wolf slayer

Magic: Iron dragon slayer and Shadow iron magic

Favorite Food : Rice

Favorite Fruit and Vegetable : Eggplants and blackberries

Favorite Desert : Black licorice

**MirLaxu: status Married**

James Dreyar, 14 years old, White spiky hair, blue green eyes, pale skin, oblong face shape, athletic build, is described to be very handsome.

kind, nice, fatherly person, but has a terrifying bipolar side like his mother, he can have an aggressive side like his father too. He's is best friend with Simon.

he is one of the two oldest of the fairy tail kids along with Simon

He is a model Socerer Weekly in the kids section.

Magic : Take over and Lightning

Favorite Food : Veggie Soup

Favorite Fruit and Vegetable : White peaches and Corn

Favorite Desert : White candy

**Rowen : status Married**

X'avior Conbolt, 8 years old, Spiky blue hair, brown eyes , fair skin, round face, small build, is described to be very adorable.

He has sweet as candy personality but very shy like his mother but tends to be stubborn like his father.

He is the youngest of the fairy tail kids.

Magic : Sky dragon slayer and wind magic

Favorite Food : Ceasor Salad

Favorite Fruit and Vegetable : Currants and Asparagas

Favorite Desert : Blueberry pie

* * *

Yeah so that's it for now this is the character description in my mind hope you like the next chapter bye.


	2. Meet Vera

Here's the next chapter sorry it's been two months I have no excuse.

mom made me shut down my laptop and delete the chapter so I had to restart all over any ways this chapter is about their loves.

* * *

**At Vera's House 7:00**

**Vera's POV **

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG dammit! I swung my fist my alarm clock hearing a crack and shutting it off hah take that for waking me up!

That annoying sound of my alarm woke me up from my sleep, oh wait a minute.. Oh shit! I whipped my head at my clock, it was dented and damaged, the glass was cracked and the top part was extremely damaged.

Fuck this is the third clock I had to get this month. I threw away my broken clock into the trash.

Anyways let me tell you about myself, my name is Verriane "Vera" Dragneel, I'm 13 years old, I'm 5'5 over average height.

I have short spiky pink hair, slanted hazel onyx eyes with flecks of gold in them it's a rare eye color that a few have like me, sunkissed skin which is tan, a heart shaped face, I have a slim, athletic body with curves and c cup breast which are quite big and I despise it.

I hate girly things, I prefer boyish stuff like sports, video games, comics, martial arts, and wrestling. The sports I play are almost every sports like soccer, baseball, football, volleyball, tennis, kickball and more but if I explain I'll get tired.

I am nice, kind, and very caring, but stubborn, stupid, angered easily which to the point I can send you a clinic, hotheaded and very destructive, and I love to read books it's my life and writing I'm an artistic person too.

I'm a fire dragon slayer I don't know strangely it runs through my paternal family line to have a magic based on fire, plus I have lightning flame dragon mode too.

I like to eat chicken it's so goo especially when Mira cooks it so good *drooling* and chocolate I love chocolate if there was a lake of chocolate id eat the whole thing.

My relationships with people tell you later, Anyways back too the story.

I heard the door open, and I looked at it and it revealed my mother Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel.

My mom is a still a beauty even after my parents had me , she has long golden hair that goes to her back, fair creamy skin, and big chocolate brown eyes with long black thick lashes plus she's really curvy and very strong too.

My mom smirked at me and walked over, o dear man don't tell me it's time to go to school. "Get up it's time for school."Oh man I want to go back to sleeeep!

"MOM! I don't want to go to school I want to sleep!" I groaned, mom frowned and sighed "Just go get ready." She said pulling the covers off me. Me and Mom have a strained but loving relationship.

"Okay Okay I'll go get ready...just get out of my room please." I lied,I only want to sleep! She left the room and I pulled the covers on me and fell back to sleep... until I felt a cold liquid fall on my body WTF!

I jumped on the bed finding out that I had cold water splashed on me making my body, my hair stuck to my face and my pj's cling to my body

WAIT SHE DID NOT JUST PUT COLD WATER ON ME! THIS IS WHY MY MOM AND I SOMETIMES DONT GET ALONG DAMMIT!

I turned to stare angrily at that witch I call mom who had a smug look on her face and standing with a bucket in her hands."Good now get ready." she was beginning to piss me off now oh wait I have an idea, maybe if I go back to sleep she'll leave me alone.

I smiled and hopped back into bed and went back to sleep despite me being wet. I was pushed of bed and landed on the floor with an oof.

I glared at my mom but froze when I a dark aura surround her, her hair flew up and a shadow cast over her face. The shadow from her face was gone and her usually warm brown eyes had a dark glare OHH SHIT.

"GET YOUR BUT UP AND GO GET READY NOW!" she barks and I'm not hesitant to do so this time.

I got up from the floor and ran to the bathroom slamming it shut Okay I really need to remind myself not to go back to sleep when mom's waking me up.

I took off my wet pjs and go in the shower, I later put my cinnamon scented moisturizer in hair and I massage my head to calm down my stress. My mom bought this for me when we went shopping even though I wanted the men's hair moisturizer yes in like it better than girls hair shower products.

Yeee! The shitty hair moisturizer got in my fucking eyes dammit, I rubbed my eyes causing them to burn more so I turned the shower to cold and open my eyes under it Wooh that felt better!

After washing my hair, I put on men's shower gel on the sponge hey don't judge me I like how it smells, and clean my body from all the sweat and other dirty stuff.

I rubbed my arms, stomach and legs, after soaping my body I washed off, the water flooded my chest and I stared at my boobs UGH! Why did I have to get them I hate puberty (okay that sounded pervertish.)

I finished showering and I got out the shower, the water dripping me. I use my magic to dry off myself my hair, I'm a fire Mage I don't need a towel to dry off.

The bathroom was steamy so I could see close up, I grabbed the cabinet door and opened it. My toothbrush was red and my toothpaste was spicy cinnamon flavored.

I scrubbed my teeth all over my mouth. After I was with cleaning, I grabbed a couple of clothes from my drawer. It's hard trying to find something for me.

Something caught my attention, it was a pink crop top, a small black skirt with ruffles and heels WHAT! I looked at it in horror and screamed, "MOM! WHY IS THERE GIRLY CLOTHES ON MY BED!"

Mom came in, "I want you to wear this instead of those clothes you wear." She said taking a look at my clothes "NEVER! " I yelled, she groaned and picked up the clothes and handed them over to me. I grabbed them and threw it in my trash can.

She glared at me angrily then picked up the clothes and left the room. I giggled at her, I put on my clothes, it was a red t-shirt with a green jacket over it, on the back saying 'LIKE A BOSS' on the back, blue pants that were ripped and a pair of Nikeys.

I put my short pink hair in a ponytail and my scaly white scarf that my dad used to own around my neck.

Later on I finished packing my stuff in my backpack, I looked my watch, it read 7:10 OH SHIT! SIMONS GONNA KILL ME!

_Flashback_

_I managed to make it to the school gates but there stood Simon waiting for me crap!_

_"Vera what did I say about being late." Simon glared,"This is not elementary it's middle school get that in your head."_

_"Okay I won't be late." I said, feeling sheepish. He pulled my ear ow dammit._

_He sighed then smiled "Let's get back to class._

_A week later..._

_"I told you not to be late again." He scolded, I cowered down "Next time I won't do it again." I hid behind my bag._

_Two weeks later..._

_"Where do you think your going." A familiar yet scar voice reached my ears as I tried to sneak in school. I slowly turned away, I saw Simon walking over SHIT!_

_Simon toward over me dark eyes narrowed dangerously, I felt like his eyes could destroy me any second now*Shiver*. _

_He snarled and glared at me making me freeze from trying to get away, "I told you not to be late again didn't I." James came up, OH GOD thank you "Simon let her go she probably was late for a reason." I hid behind him._

_The redhead sighed, "Okay only this time." He glanced at my bestfriend/rival with raven hair and blue eyes hehehe_

_One month later..._

_"VERA!" A voice barked, Please don't be Simon Please don't be Simon I turned around seeing the scarlet haired boy stomp over SHIT. People quickly moved out the way in fear that he would destroy them._

_I turned around and tried to run away but a hand caught my shoulder and squeezed hard making my legs go weak. The hand turned me around, my onyx eyes meeting scary dark ones that pierced into me._

_I was suddenly knocked to the floor, with Simon staring above glaring darkly oh I'm dead now, I hugged my bag praying that he wouldn't kill me._

_"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO SAY THIS! DONT BE LATE AGAIN OR I WILL PUNISH YOU!" He shouted, making the the hallways go empty._

_"Please I promise that I won't be late again I swear!" I crawled on my knees and kissed his feet, he moved back in disgust "Okay now to class."_

_End of Flashback_

I heard someone calling me, I snapped my head to my exceed named Smiles, she's covered in gold fur and looks like a cat but with wings. I got smiles as an egg two years ago, I named her after my other exceed named Happy who is my dads exceed.

"Vera I've been calling you for 2 minutes." She said, flying around but crashed into my stuff making it spill on the floor. I stared angrily at her as she picked it up. I grabbed my backpack and left my room.

Happy came zooming around and greeted me with his catchphrase "Aye", I grabbed his fluffy tail, and brought him at eye level "Don't mess up my room or I will cut off you ears." He nodded his head and flew away crying.

I walked into then kitchen greeted by my dad Natsu Dragneel "Salamander" of Fairy Tail people. I got a lot from dad, salmon hair, onyx eyes, tan skin, similar features, and similar traits. He's the best dad in the world, which what I love about him.

He put his newspaper down and got up grinning "Hey Kiddo." He said ruffling my hair, I smiled and sat down at the table, a delicious smell filtered my nose, I sniffed the air and looked at the stove seeing my mom cook.

It was pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice mmmm yummy, Mom set down the plate, I didnt hesitate to take a whole plate of food, I stuffed the eggs and pancakes in my mouth, I swallowed then gulped down the juice.

I had food on my cheeks and chin, Mom stared disgusted,"Don't you have manners wipe your face." Dad laughed out loud "Ahh come on Luce it's cute and you know it," I smiled, then grabbed a napkin and wiped the food off my face.

She turned back to me and sighed, "You could've worn that outfit I gave you, you look like a boy In those clothes." Ahh man not this again.

I groan "Mom please, I like this better it's more comfortable and it's my style." She sighs, "I know but you would look better in them." I'm starting to get frustrated now.

"Please Mom except my choice." My hands start to heat and the room gets a little warmer, Mom still protest "No, just take the clothes with you so you could change." I frown she's making me get agitated dammit this again.

"No Mom!"The room went to 85° degrees, the thermostat went up, the stove began heating, Happy' s fish began burning as he started at our but hell I don't care neither does Mom.

"Vera for one act like a girl." She stares angrily but I glare at her. The room began getting hot, the pot made a screech, the fish was completely hurt, the thermostat busted open mercury dripping on the wall. Happy had tears in his eyes, Dad gave me a look saying 'Stop'

"Mom, let me wear what I want!" Steam clouds the kitchen, the fish is on fire, and the juice is boiling. Happy is crying, Dad narrowed his eyes at me "Vera, cut it out." He said but I ignored.

"No you need to start acting like a girl!" My eyes changed to green, the room went up to 100° degrees, my hands began setting on fire, the stove began burning, Happy began crying louder, Dad got up and glared hard which made me slightly afraid.

"Well maybe I-" "BE QUIET, LETS JUST EAT FOR DAMN SAKES!" Dad shouted, the house shook at his voice. We both calmed down and things went back to normal. One thing about my dad he's scary very scary.

We finished eating in silence, Mom sighed again and she pointed at the clock, I turned my attention to it. It was 7:17 shit Simon's gonna kill me. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the house yelling "BYE MOM BY DAD!"

I got on my skateboard and rode in it to school, "Hey Vera!" A familiar voice yelled I turned around, Nick Pheonavas was riding to me, his spiky brown curls moved in the wind, light skin that had freckles across his cheeks ,big jade green eyes met my own and big plump red lips.

Every time I'm around him my heart goes faster and I blush, he's sweet, adorkable, and very nice. We stop for a second and have a conversation "Hey Nick, how's this going at Eden." My school is Fiore Junior High which is a mage school, and Eden high is our rival.

"Oh it's like hell for me, the head master is expecting us to plan a plot to bring you school down." Really I feel bad for him, "Anyways wanna meet at the cafe?" "Sure, how about 3:00." "Yeah." Yes! I take a look at my watch its 7:21 I'm gonna be late.

I look back at Nick who had the same look on my face,"I have to go see you later at the cafe." I say and he nods and smiled then leaves in his scooter. I began taking my destination.

* * *

Yeah this is all for now bye!


	3. Meet Winter

Hey guys it's been a while huh we'll I'm back and now and it's time for chapter 3. I need to schedule a plan so that a story can be updated sooner.

Anyways this is on Winter's perspective. This is about

Let's get to the story.

* * *

**At 6:450 **

**Winter' s POV**

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* oh dammit fuck.

A loud clanking noise woke me up from my beautiful sleep, wait before I get on the perspective I'm going to tell you about myself.

My name is Winterlyn "Winter" Mika Fullbuster but I only like to be called Winter Fullbuster.

I am 13 years old and 5'5 which is very tall, I have long raven hair that curls at the ends, big grey blue eyes that have long eyelashes, diamond shaped face, pale but toned skin and voluptuous figure.

I'm very laid back but stubborn, obnoxious, very *cough*pervertish*cough* tomboyish. I like cars, video games, comics, martial art, wrestling and other stuff boys do.

I'm sometimes girly, I do like dresses and skirts at certain points but not to frilly or sparkly more like boyish. My favorite color is silver, blue and purple.

Yeah as you know, I strip a lot and it's a habit, I'm very embarrassed now!*blushing madly* but don't judge, ask the person that I inherited it from.

I have magic that is based on ice, and water abilities.

I can speak in third-person sometimes only when I'm really nervous, lying or shy. I like a really great friend, his name is Simon, he can be strict and scary but he's a real sweetheart.

He's very cute with his spiky scarlet hair, his oval shaped, his pinks lips that look so soft and smooth but his eyes; those big beautiful brown eyes and he smells like strawberries and roses!

I have a crush on him, but I keep quiet about it cuz I don't want people running their mouths about it

I'm also in Fairy Tail like my parents, this guild is anything but normal

I'll tell you the rest of the stuff later.

I threw the covers of my body and looked at the source. It was my dad Gray Fullbuster, ice devil mage and alchemists of Fairy Tail everybody.

Me and my dad are very alike, we have the same raven hair color, stormy blue eyes, over average height, similar skin and many parts of our personality is the same. He's a great dad and I love him but most of the time he can be terrifying.

He is holding a pain with a wooden spoon in his hands, he sets it in my dresser. He crosses his arms and smirks wait a minute that could only mean one thing,"Don't tell me it's time for school!" Dad leans in closer, his smile getting wider,"Yep so get up."

I groan and I pull the covers toward me,"I don't want to go to school, I want to stay home." Dad makes a sarcastic face as he fake pouts,"Too bad, deal with it. I did so now you have to." My frown goes bigger at what he said, one thing about him he likes to joke with me.

As he walks out my room, I scowl at him and stick out my tongue,"Stop scowling and sticking your tongue at me. Go get ready." He says calmly, how did he know that does he have eyes on the back of his head.

He was out the door and was about to close it, I put my head on the pillow and close my eyes. The door closed and it was quiet again finally! The covers were pulled off me, I hugged my myself and looked at the figure.

"Come on Winter, seriously this is getting annoying." I cross my legs and huffed,"Well it wouldn't be annoying if you'd let me stay home." Dad sighs,"You are going to school." Hell no I'm not.

"Nope, I don't want to." He frowns, before smiling mischievously, oh nowhat is he planning. He grabs me and tickles me all over,"HAHAHAHAHA!" He runs his fingers all over my sides,"D-Dad please s-stop!" I say through gasp, he goes faster which make me laugh harder.

"Nope not until you say yes." He now tickles my soft spot and my breathing is almost at full stop,"N-Never." I struggled to say, he now tickets my feet.

"OK OK OK! Just please stop, I can't breathe." He finally stops and I shot out of bed,"PSYCHE!" A mischievous smile reached my face, Dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"You are going to school whether you like it or not." Well I'm not going!

"I'm not school to school whether you like it or not." His face hardened making me shiver in fear.

"You're going Winter."

"No, staying here."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Wait what He tricked me! He grins,"Ha, I got you. Now go get ready." Dammit fuck this shit I'm staying,"Nah I think I'm staying right in my bed." I pull the covers over my head.

"Winterlyn Mika Fullbuster." Oh shit he said my full name, I nervously pulled the covers of me and glare him but my eyes met his and it made me freeze with terror, oh fuck what did I do!

Dad's pupils were small, his eyes were steel gray that had darkness in them. A chilling feeling filled the air and a dark aura spread around,"Winter, I'm serious. Go get ready or you'll see how bad your punishment will be." I nodded quickly, and groan as I walk to my bathroom.

"Life isn't fair!" I pout, he chuckles at what I said,"Life is never fair, so get ready." I scowl at com him and he turns away, I secretly strangle him with my hands when he isn't looking,"Strangling me isn't going to help." Again how did he know!

I close the door and walk to my shower, I turn off the faucet and got in. The water is cold and nice just the way I like it her don't judge me I like the cold. Water rushes down my body, I take a soap bar and rub it all over me.

I grab a shampoo that smells like blueberries and peppermint, I squeezed the liquid in my hand and rub it in my hair. My raven locks are now soapy and wet, drops of rain quickly rinse out the product and makes my hair shiny.

I use my magic and turn off the shower, I pulled the shower curtains and make my hair myself dry again. I wrap my body in a blue towel and go to my sink. I grabbed the cabinet handle and reach for my toothbrush, a put toothpaste in my brush, it taste like peppermint.

I scrub at my teeth really fast for 2 minutes and spit out it. I wash my face with a cleanser that removes acne, oils and other dirty that rome in my skin. I clip on my bra and my undies that are blue.

I take a thick haircomb and brush my raven locks, then put them into high a ponytail and brush my bangs forward. I put on mascara to make my lashes look longer, and some lip balm that's tinted with pink. I then put on my blue headband.

After I was done, I grabbed some clothes from my closet and put them on the bed. The outfit was a white blouse with long sleeves, ripped blue jeans and black converse.

I look at the clock, it's 7:00 I have lots of time.

I put my clothes on, grab all my school stuff and head out my room. I hear groaning and I look for the source, it was my brother Azure laying in bed sick.

My brother is one year younger than me so I'm the oldest, he resembles our mother more than I, spiky blue hair, very pale skin and cat like eyes.

He can be clingy to me and can be very annoying sometimes but I love him brotherly. He speaks in third person but sometimes he can speak regularly.

He has been sick for two days now.

I go in his room,"Hey Azure. How you feeling?" He looks up and grins,"Hi nee-chan." He whispers weakly,"Azure still feels the same but Azure getting better." I turn away,"Gets some rest okay." He nods,"Okay, bye née-chan."

I walk in the kitchen which had plates of food already on the table, waffles and hotdogs for me mmmmm yummy!

A woman who is at the stove, looked at me. That is my mum Juvia Lockser, rain woman and water mage of Fairy Tail.

My mum is still very pretty, we sorta look alike. Long curly hair just like mine but blue, diamond shaped face that is the same and our features are exactly the same.

Yeah some of my traits come from her even though I mostly get them from dad. we blush easily at certain things, we have a yanderistic side but compared to me, when a woman even looks at dad she will go PSYCHO! I know from experience don't ask.

"Hello Winter." She smiled,"Hey Mum." I sat down and started eating my breakfast and it was gooooood! Mum makes the best waffles!

I felt something shuffling between my legs and I looked down, it was my dog Chubbi. She is a husky, has white fur and a long tail. I received her as a birthday present when I was 9.

She had her tail wagging back and forth and her tongue was hanging, she's too cute! I picked her and she licked my face,"Hi Chubbi!" She barked as I put her back down and filled her bowl with water and dog food.

"Winter please wash the dishes for mum." I nodded and started cleaning them in the sink, after I'm finished I sit back in my seat.

Dad sits and begins eating, he stopped and stared hard at me,"How come you give me such a hard time yet you don't do the same to your mother." I shrug, you see it's a father daughter thing.

"I don't know probably you passed it on to me, after all you did tell me how much you annoyed grandma, maybe it's a disorder." His eyes flashed in anger and Mum had to stifle a laugh, hey it's true.

"What do you mean disorder?!" I smile sheepishly,"Maybe it's in our gene just like I got stripping from you Dad, you are a streaker." His eyes went dark at what I said Mum giggled into her hand.

"Or maybe because I've got your magic. No wonder I feel hot all the time, probably inherited from you a pervert." I felt that deathly aura around again.

He was about to stand up but I bolted out of there fast, he chased me around the house like a mouse running away from a cat.

"Damn little brat, come back here!" He shouted, I finally found a place to hide in the laundry. I crawl in the dryer and wait.

After four minutes I go out the dryer and step on a sheet, suddenly I felt myself being hauled up this is a trap!

I was pulled like I was in a sack then dropped down on the ground, I felt myself being tickled.

I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe,"D-Dad please stop! I promise I won't call you a pervert or a stripper again, I swear!" I choked and he slowed down,"You promise." I nodded as I try to catch my breath.

"Okay good girl, now get on to school." He rose me up to my feet, I walk to the kitchen and Mum gave me my lunch,"Tuna sandwiches with a salad and frozen yogurt today."

I pick up my bag and I leave the house,"Bye Mum, bye Dad." I yelled then got on my bike an ride to school.

* * *

The next is Simon bye!


End file.
